Shin
Shin is the main character in Kingdom, who's parents were killed in the war, which orphaned him. Shin (しん/信) is one of Kingdom's main characters. He grew up like a slave together with his best friend and fellow orphan, Hyō , in the small village of Jouto, but the two always dreamed of leaving their social class by becoming the wolds greatest generals. Not much is known of Shin's family or past. Appearance Personality Shin has a temper, but he also has a good heart. He is clearly loyal to his friends since he vows to not stop until Hyō's is fully avenged--even at the risk of his own death. His hot temper also makes him clash with Ten and they tend to bicker like siblings constantly! Shin dream is to become the worlds greatest general, so that his name will be known even in the heavens. He shared this dream with Piao and now sets out to fulfill it for both of them. He seems to be going to train how to weild o ki,s spear however there has been no signs of him training with them even in manga so far. History Story Cheng Jiao Reign KINGDOM's Episode One begins with Shin and Hyō getting separated when Shōbunkun takes the latter with him due to conflicts in the Royal Palace. Shin finally discards his slave title, but not in the way he desired. He is only freed after his best friend returns home dying and asks him to complete a task for him. Upon meeting the king, Ei Sei, Shin gets sucked into a war between the two factions in Qin's Royal Palace and the fight for the throne. Repel Wei Invaders The war with Wei was Shins first campain. From the start Shin was considered weak because of his age and height by the other foot soldiers and no five man squad wanted him. He was left with what his comrades beleived to be the weakest of the 4th army and even giving them the name the weakest five. Though they quickly start to wonder who Shin is when Shin greets 1000-man commander Heki and Heki doesn't kill him and instead invites him back to his tent. Shin quickly proves to be a leader when he leads the surviving men of Baku Koshin's battalion through a attack from Wei's war chariots, which the majority of the 4th army failed to survive. Baku Koshin recognizes this and asks Shin if he want's a great acheivement and allowing Shin to join his cavalry and even gives Shin his first achievement, the head of Kyuugen. Because of his achievements, Shin was promoted to a 100-man commander. Assassination attempt on Sei Training under Ō Ki After repelling the assassination, Shin and Ten go back to their home. Ten stays their for a while before telling Shin that she will go study warfare to become a strategist. After Kyou Kai had staid the night over at Shin's place, he decides to seek out Ō Ki for training. He goes to En, a liaison posted in Shin's village by Heki, to bring him to Ō Ki's City. War with Zhao After Shin had assembled his 100-man unit, the majority of his unit being a mixe of Wei veterans and fresh troops, and accepted the task of killing general Fuuki, Shin's unit received the name "Hi Shin Unit ( Fast and the trust worthy force)" by General Ō Ki. General Ō Ki told Shin that it was the most critical part of the wars later stages against Zhao, that General Fuuki died as soon as possible, and he was therefore not allowed to fail no matter what happened. Shin's force sneaked into the woods to infiltrate the right army of Zhao guarding General Fuuki, while the enemy was concentrating in front of the battle field were they were decimating the forces of General Kanou, which included commander Heki. Shin and his unit succeeded killing the enemy General with the help of General Kanou and Commander Heki. In the fourth day, Shin's unit is assigned to join Kanou's fourth army During the fourth night, Kanou's camp, which included Shin and his squad, was attacked by Houken, Zhao's misterious supreme commander. When Shin realise that Houken has slaughtered some of his allies, Shin decides to fight him. But is easily defeated even after working together with Kyou Kai. Shin then devise a plan to kill Houken. Even though Shin manage to injure Houken, he fails to inflicts mortal wounds on him, he is then knocked out by Houken. But when Houken is about to kill him he is saved by his unit, and together they flee from battle. Shin manages to survive here at the cost of several of his 100-men members, including Wei Dao. 2 Years after the Zhao War 2 years after the Zhao War and General Ō Ki's Death. Shin is found on the front lines of Qin and Wei with the rank of 300-man commander. Where he and the Hi Shin Unit are famous and have the power to change the tides of almost any battle. As the news of the upcoming invasion of Qin to Wei, other famous unit are gathering in the fronline to gather merits as much as they can in order to secure a favorable position in the invasion. Gyoku Hou Unit lead by there 300-man commander Ou Hun is one of the units that gather in the frontline, as well as Gaku Ka Unit lead by Mou Ten also a 300-man commander. Sanyou Invasion Campaign Warring States Coalition agaisn't Qin Abilities |ldr=80 |knl=70 }} :Special Attack: Jump Attack Shin's swordsmanship skills are very good due to his constant training over 1000 times with Hyō, but he also has monstrous strength and is very agile. In the fight with Jo Kan, it seems that Shin also has the ability to adapt very quickly in order to get the upper hand in battles.He gets stronger as he is be excited. He is able to kill Rinko(93 strength) the most dangerous and strongest vassals of Renpa. In the latest raw of the manga he was also able to repel Renpa's blows. Trivia From what we see in his time as a slave, Shin has absolutely zero cooking and cleaning skills. Fun fact: The voice behind Shin, Masakazu Morita, also was the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach), and he was the motion capture actor for Zell Dincht in Final Fantasy VIII! In spite of Shin 'growth' as a general and a person through out the entire manga up to chapter 350. His stats as a general baring his physical strength is still far below other commanders of lower rank or even his childhood friend Hyō. Shin is based on real live general of Qin, Li Xin Gallery Shin4.jpeg Shin crying.png Shin7.png Shin2.png Shin5.png Shin_eating.png At_the_top.png End_of_ep.png images.jpg 17shin.jpg|17 years old Shin Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Qin commander Category:Ei sei factory Category:1000 man commander